Hauntings of the Past
by Chronological Defiance
Summary: AU. A twenty year old Harry reflects on his attempts to defeat Voldemort, and everything that it cost him. Please R


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR

It had been five years since Harry watched Sirius vanish into the veil and he remembered it well. He remembered Sirius falling through; he remembered that it was his entire fault. Harry now stood in front of the veil wondering where it led. He wondered where Sirius was, wishing that he could be here. Nevertheless, he couldn't and Harry was all alone.

Looking back at the previous five years, Harry was amazed at how drastically everything had changed and how much he'd lost.

Five years ago, Sirius had fallen through the veil and Harry had learned that he was the only one on the face of the earth who could stop Voldemort, the darkest wizard who had ever lived. Harry took this in stride and began training; trying to do everything he could to stop Voldemort.

Four years ago, Dumbledore had died, struck down by Snape. Harry was devastated, but it was with a sense of purpose that he, Ron, and Hermione set off to destroy the horcruxes in the hopes of making Voldemort mortal once more.

Three years ago, Molly and Arthur Weasley were murdered in their home. The Burrow was destroyed leaving a hole in the hearts of Harry, Hermione and the remaining Weasley family. Ginny came of age and although she was devastated by the loss of her parents, she refused to take no for an answer, joining up with the other three on the horcrux hunt, which still had turned up nothing. Harry was glad to have Ginny near him again, it allowed him to comfort her at her loss and protect her from Voldemort. It was at this point though that Harry became doubtful of his ability to end the war.

Two years ago, the four teens had found one horcrux, and destroyed it. Their celebration didn't last long though as they learned that Voldemort had taken control of Hogwarts in their absence. Many of the professors, as well as many of the student body, had been murdered defending their school. Word traveled quickly and the group learned that Voldemort was planning to use the school to train new Death Eaters. Hogwarts became Voldemort's new home base, where he spent a great deal of his time. It was with heavy hearts that the four teens continued their quest.

One year ago, Disaster struck the group. While following a lead on another horcrux they fell into an ambush. Twenty Death Eaters quickly surrounded the four and after fighting for their lives, Ron was struck down by a killing curse. Within moments, Hermione too fell to the onslaught. It was only then that the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Harry and Ginny were quickly given portkeys and were transported to the Ministry, the final stronghold against Voldemort.

Within the past year, Harry and Ginny fought with the Order simply trying to stay alive. Their efforts were in vein however, as Voldemort soon broke through their magical defenses and slaughtered the rebels inside. Amidst the chaos that the battle provided, Voldemort found Harry and the two began to duel. Harry had become a formidable opponent, for he had never stopped the training he had started after hearing the prophesy five years prior. He was still no match for Voldemort however, and was quickly overpowered. Harry was left battered, bruised, and on the ground unable to move. As Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry, Ginny appeared from behind and quickly thrust a portkey into Harry's hand; she then shielded him from the curse Voldemort had sent. The last thing Harry saw of the battle was the light leaving Ginny's eyes, a sad smile etched onto her face.

No one other than Harry survived the attack; Harry was left alone. He knew it was over. Voldemort had won. Dumbledore had given him a task and Harry had failed. Now, Harry found himself standing in front of the Veil that had claimed Sirius five years prior. He knew it was foolish, sneaking into the Ministry which was now under the control of Voldemort but, Harry didn't care. There was no hope for the wizarding world. Harry was out of leads as to where the other horcruxes could be for Voldemort had hidden them too well. Dumbledore had put too much faith in Harry and the world was about to face the ultimate price as a result.

Harry had spent many nights wondering what was hidden within the veil. Many suspected that the veil was a direct path to the afterlife, although others had their opinions as well. Some believed that it lead to a parallel dimension, some believed that it transported people into another time period, and others believed that it simply made those who walked through cease to exist. Harry didn't really care what it did, or where it sent him. All he knew was that this world had nothing left to offer him. Everyone he ever loved was dead. This world belonged to Voldemort now and even Harry could do nothing to stop it.

With tears in his eyes, Harry stepped into the veil.

"I'm coming Sirius."

A/N: Let me know what you all think! Please Review!


End file.
